frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Traci Lind
Traci Lind (aka Traci Lin) is an American actress who portrayed Charley Brewster's new college girlfriend Alex Young, in Fright Night Part 2. Biography Traci Lind was born Traci Lin Wemes. At age 13, she caught the eye of John Casablancas, head of Elite Model Management, and began a career as a model, eventually transitioning to acting in film and television. Two years after Fright Night 2, Lind starred in Class of 1999, another sequel to a Tom Holland film, Class of 1984. Lind married in 1992, but in the late 1980s and early '90s, she dated Dodi Fayed, later the boyfriend of Princess Diana, who died alongside the princess in a car crash in 1997. Following Fayed's death, Lind publicly spoke out about their abusive relationship,ANOTHER OF DODI'S EXES IS ALL FAYED UP - NY Daily News and soon after she retired from showbiz. "I am an intensely private person," Lind stated in a 2013 interview, "so the whole acting thing was just the wrong path for me, and as soon as I figured out how to segue out of it, I did."Noblemania: The Girl in the Video "Midnight Blue" Filmography *Ryan's Hope (1984) - Pru Shepherd *Club Med (1986) - Simone LaFontanne *My Little Girl (1986) - Alice *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1987) - Susan Atherton (episode "Juvi") *21 Jump Street (1987) - Nadia (episode "America, What a Town") *Casanova (1987) - Heidi *Fame (1987) - Joanna (episode "Ian's Girl") *Midnight Blue (Lou Gramm Music Video) (1987) *A Tiger's Tale (1987) - Penny *Werewolf (1987) - Chrissy (episode "The Unicorn") *CBS Summer Playhouse (1988) - Sharon (episode "Sniff") *Fright Night Part 2 - Alex Young *Life on the Flipside (1988) - Better Bea Day *Moving (1988) - Natalie *Ohara (1988) - Amy Allen (episode "Open Season") *Spellcaster (1988) - Yvette *Survival Quest (1988) - Olivia *Class of 1999 (1990) - Christie Langford *The Handmaid's Tale (1990) - Janine/ Ofwarren *Sky High (1990) - Dawn *Bugsy (1991) -Natalie St. Clair *Homo Faber (1991) - Charlene *No Secrets (1991) - Sam *Model By Day (1993) - Jae *My Boyfriend's Back (1993) - Missy McCloud *The Road to Wellville (1994) - Nurse Irene Graves *Code Name: Wolverine (1996) - Monica Gordini *Cadillac (1997) - Missy *The End of Violence (1997) - Cat *Kiss and Tell (1997) - Molly's Roommate *No Strings Attached (1997) - Sara Robbins *Red Meat (1997) - Connie Photos TraciLind2.jpg Traci Lind 01.JPG Traci Lind 02.JPG Traci Lind 03.JPG Lind.jpg LindRose.jpg FN2LobbyCard4.jpg FN2LobbyCard5.jpg AlexCharley.jpg CharleyAlex.png CharleyAlex.jpg AlexHarrison.jpg AlexFlowers.jpg AlexLouie.jpg Alex.jpg AlexYoung.png Andrew Lowery Matthew Fox Traci Lind in My Boyfriend's Back.jpg Danny Zorn Traci Lind Andrew Lowery in My Boyfriend's Back.jpg Traci Lind and Adam Lowery in My Boyfriend's Back.jpg Traci Lind Andrew Lowery Danny Zorn Matthew Fox Philip Seymour Hoffman My Boyfriend's Back.jpg My Boyfriend's Back Andrew Lowery Traci Lind 02.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 04.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 08.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 09.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Andrew Lowery Traci Lind 03.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 06.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 03.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 02.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Matthew Fox Traci Lind 02.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 07.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind Danny Zorn.jpg My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 01.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Traci Lind 05.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Andrew Lowery Traci Lind 01.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Andrew Lowery Traci Lind 04.JPG My Boyfriend's Back Andrew Lowery Traci Lind 05.JPG Traci Lind and Matthew Broderick in The Road to Wellville 2.JPG Traci Lind and Matthew Broderick in The Road to Wellville.JPG Traci Lind & Victoria Tennant in The Handmaid's Tale.JPG References External links *imdb